Russetfur's lives
by Elarina Caticson
Summary: In this story, discover why Nightstar only got one life, how Brightflower died, and how the loyal warrior Russetfur found her place within ShadowClan.
1. Chapter 1

Red opened her eyes. A soft dawn light was showing above the red Twoleg dens. Beside her, her brother Jake yawned. "Where's Ginger?"

"She's gone hunting," Red mewed. "Last night she said she would catch us a mouse!"

Jake closed his eyes. "Honestly, I prefer those brown pellets."

Red cuffed him on the ear. "You're such a house cat!"

Jake purred in reply.

A dark tabby stepped out of the shadows of the alley. Garbage hung from his jaws. "I brought you two some scraps."

"Hal!" Red meowed. "It's so nice to see you!" A purr rumbled in her throat. "Jake, come say hello!"

Jake sniffed eagerly at the scraps. "This is so much better than live prey!"

Red didn't respond. She preferred mice over scraps. The only thing she had ever caught was a lizard, and even that was better than the gifts her father brought.

"What's going on here?" A ginger she-cat stepped in front of her mate. "Hal, they're only five moons old! They can't eat scraps yet! They'll get sick!" Her eyes were wide with fear and anger.

"What are you meowing about, Ginger?" Hal waved his tail dismissively. "They eat this all the time."

Ginger's eyes were like emeralds in the dawn light. "You have been feeding my kits garbage and didn't tell me?"

Hal shrank in the corner of the alley. "Red and Jake like it."

"No, we don't," Jake mewed back. "I like pellets better."

None of the other cats listened to him. Ginger padded up to him and snarled, "You're a house cat, and you want your kits to follow in your pawsteps. Take Jake and go. He prefers their food anyway."

Jake bounced with excitement. "I'll get to be a house cat! And eat pellets!" The young ginger tom scurried after his darker father.

Red ignored her feelings of loss and faced Ginger. "What did you do that for? Hal is your mate and my father! And Jake is your son!"

Her mother glared at her. "To protect you, of course!"

As Red opened her mouth to speak, the ground shook. Three Twoleg kits ran into the alley with what appeared to be rocks. Then they sat on the ground and sloshed water into the white rocks, while Red and Ginger watched, bewildered. "What are they doing?" Red asked.

"I don't know," Ginger mewed, as the kits ran out of the alley. "Maybe _Hal_ can tell you."

Red felt her fur bristling. "Shut up about Hal, okay? He didn't realize he was doing something wrong. Besides, I'm almost six moons old! I can take care of myself!"

Her mother lashed her tail. "He poisoned you!"

"I haven't even gotten sick yet!" Red retorted. "I'm not a mouse-brained kit!"

Ginger stared at her daughter, fury in her eyes. "If you're not mouse-brained," she meowed, "and if you don't need me, then you leave. You are no longer my daughter."

Unable to control her anger, Red grabbed one of the rocks in her teeth and flung it at her mother.

Ginger leapt back onto the Thunderpath, soaked. Her eyes widened. "Red, I never-"

At that moment, a loud roar drowned out her words. Red screwed up her eyes as the monster's acrid stench washed over her. When she opened them again, the Thunderpath was clear, except for an orange pelt lying ominously still. Red forced back a wail.

"Ginger!"


	2. Chapter 2

Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader

Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby

Deputy

Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Medicine Cat

Runningnose- small grey-and-white tom

Warriors

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder- silver grey tom

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat

ThunderClan

Leader

Bluestar- blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy

Tigerclaw- Huge dark tabby tom with long front claws

Medicine Cat

Yellowfang- Grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face

Warriors

Whitestorm- White tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Fireheart- Ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Graystripe- long-haired grey tom

Willowpelt- pale grey she-cat

Mousefur- brown she-cat

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Longtail- pale tabby tom with a long tail

RiverClan

Leader

Crookedstar- tabby tom with a twisted jaw

Deputy

Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden she-cat

Medicine Cat

Mudfur- brown tom

Warriors

Stonefur- grey tom with battle-scarred ears

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Mistyfoot- dark grey she-cat

WindClan

Leader

Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy

Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat

Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Tornear- tabby tom

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom with more than one whisker

Cats outside Clans

Hal- dark brown tabby tom

Ginger- orange she-cat with green eyes

Jake- ginger tom, a kittypet

Boulder- grey tom

* * *

Russetfur chose a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. It was scrawny, but the only thing better was a trout from Riverclan. She didn't like fish, and it would feed the queens.

After she finished eating, she picked up the trout. _So fishy_! She shuddered, carrying it to the nursery.

Brightflower turned away as the trout was dropped at her paws. "I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat something," Russetfur insisted. "You can't mourn your kits forever."

"Don't tell me what to do, kittypet," Brightflower snarled. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

Russetfur knew Brightflower didn't mean what she said, but her fur still bristled angrily. _I was never a kittypet! My mother caught her own prey!_ But she didn't say anything, just stalked up to Blackfoot. "I'd like to join a hunting patrol."

"There are no hunting patrols now," the white deputy replied. "If you want to hunt, do it yourself."

Russetfur sighed and padded out of the camp. From the training area she could hear Littlepaw and Clawface practicing battle moves.

"You'll never be a warrior if you keep your claws sheathed!" Clawface snarled. "A real warrior doesn't show sympathy."

_Great StarClan_, Russetfur thought._ You'll scare away all the prey between here and Fourtrees!_

It was late afternoon, and the pine needles muffled her pawsteps. Perfect for hunting. She spotted a blackbird pecking at something on the ground a few tail-lengths away, and dropped into a hunter's crouch. Russetfur stalked the blackbird until it had finished eating, and it started to fly away. Mouse dung! Quickly she leapt into the air, catching the blackbird and killing it with one bite. _Thank you, StarClan_.

Even though it was almost leaf-fall, the forest was full of prey, and by the time Russetfur returned to camp, she was carrying a mouse and lizard in addition to her blackbird. The Clan would eat well tonight.

She returned to the camp to find it destroyed. Brokenstar, Blackfoot, Clawface, Stumpytail, and Tangleburr were all missing. Runningnose was carefully treating injured cats.

Russetfur dropped her prey. "Great StarClan, what's happened?"

Littlepaw's eyes were wide with shock. "Thunderclan attacked us! And one of their apprentices attacked me!" He added, "But I didn't die! I must be a very strong warrior."

"Actually, you didn't die because he flung you aside," Nightpelt replied. "After all, you're barely six moons old. But you and Runningnose can go to the Moonstone later. You're going to be a warrior tonight."

His words were punctuated by a loud wail. "No! Brightflower!" Brackenfoot's devastated mew sounded at the edge of the clearing. He was sitting beside his mate with his head bowed. "She's with StarClan now."

Russetfur mewed quietly, "I'm sorry, but why is Littlepaw visiting the Moonstone? I thought that place was just for medicine cats."

Boulder walked over to her side. "Yeah, and leaders."

Cinderfur looked confused. "Didn't you two visit the Moonstone before you became warriors?"

Russetfur shook her head. "No. Is that what most apprentices do? Are you leaving us out of something because we were once rogues?"

A startled gasp sounded from Runningnose. "We will go to the Moonstone tonight. Nightpelt can go tomorrow."

"I can't be leader," the black tom shook his head. "I'm too old."

"But you have experience," Runningnose insisted. "And you're the best cat we have."

Russetfur suppressed a shiver. _What in the name of StarClan will we do without a leader?_


	3. Chapter 3

Russetfur shivered. This cave had never felt the light of the sun. Behind her, Runningnose and Littlepaw padded nervously. The only sound was their pawsteps.

Suddenly, Russetfur realized there was light ahead. She stepped into a huge cave with a large rock in the middle. _Is that the Moonstone?_ she wondered.

Above her was a small hole with the scent of trees coming from it. She had just glimpsed the moon when the cave lit up with a blinding light.

In front of her the Moonstone was glittering like a star. Runningnose stepped in front of her. "Lay down and press your nose to the stone," he instructed.

The Moonstone was freezing! Russetfur shivered, as if the coolness were seeping into her body. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as Littlepaw asked questions.

Russetfur opened her eyes to find herself at Fourtrees. A crowd of starlit cats was beside her. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Sagewhisker stepped forward.

"With your first life, I give you stubbornness," she mewed. "Don't give up in matters you believe to be right." As they touched noses, Russetfur felt hot energy scorch through her body.

Sagewhisker stepped aside, letting a tiny kit take her place. "I am Hopekit," she squeaked. "My mother was Yellowfang." Seeing Russetfur's surprise, she added, "I give you a life for breaking the warrior code. It is something you have never done." With this life Russetfur felt unease prickle throughout her body.

Jake was next. "Oh, my brother, how I have missed you," Russetfur whispered. "I'm sorry I was so mean the last time I saw you."

Jake purred. "I was just sad that I didn't get to see you before I died. With this life I give you curiosity. Don't let being loyal make you boring." This life felt playful as it danced through her body.

Brightflower took his place. "I give you a life for love," she mewed. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you. I should be happy that Nutwhisker, Rowanberry, and Yellowfang are all alive."

Russetfur expected this life to gentle, and almost shrieked when she felt fierceness scorch through her, as hot as the sun, filled with a mother's desperation to protect her kits.

Russetfur staggered with the pain as Brightflower retreated. The she-cat who replaced her was unfamiliar, with long black fur and green eyes.

"I am Shadowstar," she meowed. "I give you a life for pride. Never show your weaknesses, especially on your last life. Did you know I survived a monster attack?"

Russetfur shook her head, surprised. She knew about the first leader of ShadowClan, but no cat had ever escaped the swift paws of Thunderpath monsters. She must have been so brave. As the two cats touched noses, Russetfur felt the crushing force of countless monsters, and smelled their stench around her. She stood, gasping loudly even after Shadowstar left. She still didn't understand why this was happening. _And I still have four left!_ She wondered if she could handle the pain.

She was then given lives for justice, humor, and faith in StarClan, from Dawnstar, Lionheart, and Pebble Heart, ShadowClan's first medicine cat. With each life she grew more and more tired, as if her age were finally catching up with her._ Not for nine more lifetimes!_

Finally she was alone with Ginger in the clearing. "I'm so sorry," Russetfur whispered. "I caused your death."

"No, you didn't," Ginger replied. "I was startled, that's all. In fact, I threw water on Jay once, when she still had all her teeth. She got angry, of course, but still loved me like a mother should. And when she died, I greeted her in StarHouse like any noble kit of hers should."

"What's StarHouse?" Russetfur wondered. "Is it like StarClan for loners and kittypets?"

"Yes," her mother replied. "Now step forward and let me give you a life for remembrance. Use it well."

This life was the most painful of all, not touching her nerves at all, but instead reaching deep into her heart. Images of heartbroken cats filled her mind, until Russetfur wanted to wail with them. Then it was over.

The hollow was full again, and shining with starlight as the warriors yelled their approval.

Sagewhisker silenced them with a flick of her tail. "From now on you will be known as-"


	4. Chapter 4

Someone was prodding her. Russetfur jerked awake beside the dark Moonstone.

"It's time to go," Runningnose mewed. "You took forever."

Outside, Littlepaw was trembling with excitement. "StarClan is so amazing! I want to be a medicine cat!"

Runningnose snorted. "Yeah, right. Now let's get back to camp before sunhigh."

Russetfur realized that the sky was grey and the sun was showing above the pine trees. _Great StarClan, I must have slept the entire night away!_ Why had her dreams taken so long? All she wanted to do was sleep.

Russetfur took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and sank into her nest. Too tired to eat, she felt like all her energy had been drained from her limbs. Soon she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke, orange light was filtering through the trees. She stumbled out of the den to find the sun setting. _Did I actually sleep for the entire day? Was I _that _tired?_

Nightpelt was just leaving to go to the Moonstone. Though she knew he would make a great leader, Russetfur knew some of her Clanmates still saw him as an elder. His coughing had mostly stopped, but if there was greencough this leaf-bare, he would be more vulnerable than most cats. At least he would be receiving nine lives tonight.

Russetfur hurried back to her den and ate her now stale mouse. She still felt disproportionately tired after her trip to the Moonstone, so after eating she curled up beside Boulder. "ShadowClan has changed so much in the last few days," she mewed aloud. "Brokenstar would never have made us warriors."

Boulder raised his head. "But he was going to train ThunderClan kits."

Russetfur was unable to hide her shock as she sat upright. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Boulder asked her. "When ShadowClan cats die, ShadowClan mourns them. When ThunderClan cats die, ShadowClan rejoices."

"But that's fox-hearted!" Russetfur exclaimed. "Only rogues seek happiness in the suffering of other cats."

Boulder didn't reply for a few heartbeats. Then he meowed, "Or Brokenstar."

"Brokenstar and his followers are gone now," Russetfur tried to assure him, but unsuccessfully.

"It will take a StarClan miracle to rebuild this Clan," Boulder sighed. "Sometimes it feels like they aren't there at all."

"How can you say that?" Russetfur couldn't imagine life without StarClan. "Even if they can't do anything to help us, are you sure they're not watching?"

Boulder didn't reply.

To Russetfur's surprise, Nightstar returned before moonhigh. "My deputy will be Cinderfur," he announced to the Clan.

_Great StarClan! _Russetfur thought. _Did he choose the oldest cat in the Clan? I'm surprised Cinderfur isn't an elder by now!_

"This is a great honor," Cinderfur wheezed. "I will not sleep until all cats have eaten. The good of the Clan is more important than my own health." He pushed through the entrance to the warriors' den.

_Ugh,_ thought Russetfur. _Hopekit, Cinderfur needs a life for breaking the warrior code, not me._ Then Jake's words sounded in her head. _Don't let being loyal make you boring._

Russetfur took a skinny lizard to make Cinderfur happy, and ran into the old deputy as he was emerging from the warriors' den. His eyes lit up as much as dusty Twoleg lights could, and he walked into Nightstar's new den.

Russetfur was grooming herself when Cinderfur reappeared. "Nightstar wants to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

Russetfur padded nervously into Nightstar's den. Behind her, Cinderfur growled, "Get a move on! You young cats practically crawl!"

Russetfur bit back a stinging retort._ I'm older than you!_ But she said nothing, just clamped her jaws shut and squeezed the rest of the way inside Nightstar's den.

"Russetstar," he greeted her.

"That's not my name," she replied. "You're the leader, not me."

"Really?" Nightstar asked her. "As soon as I fell asleep, the first thing I heard was 'Russetstar! Russetstar!' Did you receive my nine lives?"

Russetfur felt guilt sear through her body. "Yes. But it's okay, right? They corrected themselves?"

Nightstar shifted his paws. "Yes, but they seemed concerned. As if StarClan wanted you to be leader."

"But that's mouse-brained!" Russetfur meowed angrily. "Why in StarClan's name would they want me as a leader?"

Nightstar sighed. "Perhaps you are a better leader than I will ever be."

"No!" Russetfur couldn't imagine leading an entire Clan…deputy would almost be too much. "They wouldn't trust me. Because I used to be a rogue."

Nightstar looked at her for a moment. Then he mewed, "Very well."

"I didn't steal your lives," Russetfur meowed in reply. "Because my mother gave me a life. And my brother."

The only sound was Cinderfur's raspy breathing outside the den. Russetfur wondered if she had said the wrong thing. Then Nightstar mewed, "Do you wish to tell the Clan?"

Russetfur's eyes widened. "No, Nightstar. They would never trust me."

The old leader sighed. "But you have the heart of a forestborn cat."

Outside the den, Cinderfur sneezed.

"Russetfur, can I tell you something?" Nightstar leaned forward. "From the earliest days of my training, I would have given all my fresh-kill to trade places with you. I would have suffered everything you went through from the moment you came to ShadowClan. All I ever wanted was to be a warrior, and you did that perfectly. You were able to breathe without coughing, and I can't remember the last time you went to the medicine den."

"You need to tell Runningnose to look at Cinderfur," Russetfur mewed. "He won't stop wheezing."

Nightstar narrowed his eyes. "I'll talk to him." Then his gaze became sad. "Cinderfur will need more than a trip to the medicine den to survive this leaf-bare."

"Like a StarClan miracle?" Russetfur suggested.

Nightstar lowered his head. "The Clan is becoming weaker. Maybe it's because of me."

"How can you say that?" Russetfur meowed. "You've only been leader one day. This was all Brokenstar's fault. You can fix this."

"If only I felt so confident," Nightstar mewed back. "You may go now."

"Thanks." Russetfur backed out of his den.

As she walked across the clearing to fetch her lizard, Boulder hurried toward her. "I've been looking for you!"

Russetfur licked his ear. "What is it?"

Boulder stared at her. "I heard that you had a talk with Nightstar."

"So?"

Boulder lowered his voice. "Is ShadowClan in danger? Do we need a StarClan miracle?"

Russetfur stepped away from her friend. "Oh, Boulder," she mewed, "I am the miracle."


	6. Chapter 6

Russetfur didn't wait for Boulder to respond. Sinking down into her nest, she thought maybe this was just a dream… a very vivid dream….

She slept terribly, waking up several times during the night. Finally she left her nest before dawn. _I need to know if this is real. _

Russetfur crept out of the camp. She found what she was looking for behind a thicket of brambles and an ash tree. It was a yew bush.

There were no deathberries on the bush, so Russetfur scraped aside the pine needles on the forest floor to reveal several shriveled ones. She wasn't sure if they would work, but she also wasn't sure that she wanted them to.

Careful not to swallow any, Russetfur picked the deathberries up in her teeth. She took them to an old rotting log and deposited them, careful not to let any juice touch her mouth. _Although if I died, I would just come back to life. _She wanted to know if Nightstar only had one life. He had hinted at it, but that meant nothing to Russetfur.

_If he dies, I can fake a sign from StarClan and become leader. If he comes back to life… I'll worry about that later. _

Russetfur spotted a mouse behind the log. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, she crept forward. She could feel the same instinct that drove her into the forest at that moment, surging through her body like a wave of cold water.

Russetfur pounced. Within seconds she was holding the limp body in her teeth and panting heavily. _What's happening to me?_

She stuffed the deathberries into the mouse and carried it back to camp. Her heart pounding, Russetfur placed the mouse on the fresh-kill pile. She knew when Nightstar would eat, and his favorite food was mouse.

Waiting in the shadow of the warriors' den, she watched Nightstar walk slowly toward the fresh-kill pile. Her heart beat even faster as the old leader disappeared back into his den.

After he vanished, Russetfur chose a mouse for herself, surprised when she found its body still warm. _Nightstar must have sent out a hunting patrol. _

Eating in her den, Russetfur stiffened as she heard Boulder gag. "Great StarClan, _what _is that smell?"

"I don't smell anything," Russetfur mewed in reply. "Nothing but mouse."

Boulder lowered his head. "You woke me up."

Russetfur looked up to find that she couldn't see her friend. The strength in her legs vanished. Collapsing on the floor of the den, she heard Boulder cry out. All the pain in her body vanished.

She was standing on a starlit hill. In a small hollow was a huge flat rock. With a start she realized it was Fourtrees. _Am I dead?_

"No," someone said. Russetfur turned around to find Sagewhisker behind her. "Well, you are now. Do not be afraid. You have lost a life."

"How did I die?" Russetfur asked. "Was it that mouse I ate?"

Sagewhisker shook her white head. "Not a mouse. Deathberries."

"What-" Russetfur broke off as the old cat's words settled in. "Those were meant for Nightstar."

Sagewhisker looked at her. "An ambitious warrior with nine lives should not try to kill her leader."

"But doesn't he have nine lives?" Russetfur asked.

"No," Sagewhisker told her. "After you received yours, we didn't have any left to give to Nightstar. I thought you were trying to kill him so you could become leader."

"Of course not-" Russetfur started to say. Then she realized it was true. "I have to apologize."

Sagewhisker dipped her head. "May StarClan light your path."


	7. Chapter 7

Russetfur fidgeted nervously. She was waiting for Nightstar to come out of his den.

_What's taking him so long?_ She thought. She jerked her head up when the brambles at the entrance quivered. It was Cinderfur.

"Hey," he growled. "Why are you visiting Nightstar's den so often?"

Russetfur felt her fur bristle. "I have something very important to discuss with him." Hopefully it wouldn't go too badly.

Cinderfur glared at her suspiciously. "It's true," she insisted.

"What's going on out there?" Nightstar called from inside his den. "Russetfur?"

Russetfur stared at her paws. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Nightstar replied. "But make it quick."

Russetfur padded nervously into the stuffy den. "I have something to tell you."

Nightstar's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yes," Russetfur told him. "Can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure," he replied. "Cinderfur, go organize a border patrol, please. Now," he mewed, looking back at Russetfur, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" started Russetfur. _How do I say this?_ "I tried to poison you."

Nightstar's gaze was making her feel uncomfortable. "Go on."

"But I ate the poisoned mouse instead," she continued. "I died and came back to life. Now I only have eight lives."

"And I only have one," Nightstar meowed angrily. "You are ambitious. But why couldn't you have waited? I'm not a mouse-brain. I _knew_ Cinderfur wasn't going to become leader when I made him deputy. I was going to choose _you _after him. I just wanted you to prove yourself to your Clanmates first, to show them how loyal you are. But a good warrior is not only loyal to the Clan, but also her Clan leader. Now I see that I was wrong in my choice. As long as I live, you will _never_ be deputy."

Russetfur felt like slinking back to her den and slowly melting, but she didn't want to face the other warriors after this, especially Boulder. The grey tom had been her friend since she was a kit, and he seemed especially concerned about her lately.

Instead, she crept out of camp. _I'll personally hunt for Nightstar so he'll see why I did this to him._

It wasn't the best plan, considering that she had just poisoned him, but it was the best she had. _I'll bet my fresh-kill he won't eat it._

Suddenly the forest seemed empty. All the prey seemed to disappear. Russetfur was aware that she was probably the only cat in ShadowClan's forest at the moment.

_All the way to Twolegplace…_

Suddenly memories flooded her mind, of Ginger hunting, as Hal stood nearby, with a look of confusion on his tabby face. Russetfur remembered visiting her brother Jake occasionally. He had lived on the other side of Twolegplace, and Russetfur hadn't wanted to risk getting caught. She remembered the time her brother visited with Tallstar when he was younger, and how he had treated her as nothing more than a rogue.

_Well, I _was_ a rogue…_

But she had left that life behind when she joined ShadowClan. Her scent had changed, matching those of her campmates. And they had started to accept her.

Russetfur wanted kits of her own. She had never fallen in love, but she wanted family that would bind her to ShadowClan for life. ShadowClan was slowly weakening after Brokenstar's rule, and they needed more warriors. _Lizardstripe did a really bad job of raising him. What was Foxheart thinking? What a fox-heart!_

Russetfur told herself that she was being stupid and was too old to have kits._ Why couldn't I have wanted them when I was younger? A lot younger?_

She walked slowly back to camp, aware that she had not caught any prey that afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!" Blackstar's mew sounded across the clearing. _He must be announcing the new deputy. _

After Tigerstar had died and BloodClan was defeated, Blackstar had become the new leader of ShadowClan. Russetfur knew that he had been popular before Brokenstar's rule, but a lot of cats hated him now. Killing Stonefur and supporting the rogues had destroyed his reputation within ShadowClan. She, however, was convinced he was still a good cat, with the belief that he would make ShadowClan strong again.

Russetfur had seven lives left. She had lost her second while running across the Thunderpath in a snowstorm. The other cats on the patrol had been grieving when she returned to camp seemingly unharmed. Her excuse has been that she had gotten lost.

"I wonder who he will choose," Tawnypaw mewed thoughtfully. Her tortoiseshell pelt gleamed in the sunlight. Russetfur wasn't sure if she could trust this new apprentice from ThunderClan, but she couldn't deny that ShadowClan needed warriors. "It's not like ShadowClan's full of strong, experienced cats."

Russetfur bit back a protest. But she knew it was true. ShadowClan had been weak ever since Brokenstar's rule.

Blackstar's gaze swept over the Clan. "I have made what I think is the best choice. I understand that the Clan is weak after Brokenstar, Nightstar, and Tigerstar's rule. But I will make ShadowClan strong again." His eyes gave nothing away.

Who would he choose? Most of the cats were too inexperienced, but many older ones had betrayed the Clan. Russetfur's good friend Boulder had himself led Tigerstar straight to Scourge's den, causing much of the havoc ShadowClan had seen.

"Russetfur, step forward."

Russetfur blinked herself out of her thoughts, barely noticing Blackstar's words. She looked around at the silent cats, and, noticing their expressions, stepped forward.

"Russetfur, come share this mouse with us!"

"Don't be silly, Rowanpaw," Tawnypaw scolded her friend. "Such an important cat like _Russetfur_ couldn't possibly wish to eat with mere apprentices."

"I'll eat with you," Russetfur sighed. Surely it wouldn't do her any harm to get to know this once-ThunderClan cat.

But as she bent her head down to take a bite, the apprentice whispered, "I know your secret, Russetfur."

Russetfur stiffened, hoping Rowanpaw wasn't noticing anything. But the she-cat simply sat back and licked her paw as if she hadn't heard this unexpected conversation. "I need to get this thorn out of my paw." She turned and padded toward Runningnose's den.

Russetfur stared at Tawnypaw. "What are you talking about?" Surely the apprentice didn't actually know about her extra lives. No cat did.

Tawnypaw began to purr, an odd action disproportionate to the information she was telling Russetfur. "About your lives, of course."

"My-lives? How do you know?"

"It's simple," Tawnypaw explained. "Nightstar only had one life, meaning some cat had to have stolen the rest. And after you died…" she shrugged. "It just makes sense."

"Does the rest of the Clan know?" Russetfur asked.

Tawnypaw shook her head. "I don't think so. But they might find out."

"Well, of course they might," Russetfur meowed. "I always knew the danger."

Tawnypaw leaned closer. "But did you understand the depth of it?" There was a gleam in her eye.

Something about the apprentice's tone made Russetfur feel shaky. When Rowanpaw returned with her paw bound in cobwebs, she couldn't bring herself to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mewed. "I'm going to bed."


End file.
